


When you're ready

by therickykitty



Series: Riding the Bull [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, It's just sweetness all around, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desya finally decides to advance the state of his relationship with Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're ready

Bull would never be accused of being a patient man. On the contrary, his time with his company proved he was very much a take charge man.

He was rather surprised how patient he came to be when he first met the Inquisitor. The Qunari hadn’t counted on how - adorably - shy the elf had been and how even months later he was still as bashful as ever. It was a change of pace for the older man, and something he found very endearing. He wasn’t used to actively pursuing a man to take to his bed, or anyone as much as he did his little Dalish love.

So the day the young man carefully approached him, took his large hand, and asked if he would join him in his chamber, he was honestly dumbstruck for a few awkward minutes. The elf’s nervous fidgeting and large eyes snapped him out of it. How could the Kossith belittle the bravery his Desya was showing him now? He gently entwined his fingers and lifted his hand up to kiss his palm and then his wrist.

"Are you certain? Absolutely certain? Little one, you know that I - for once - am not taking this lightly. I desire you, and I have grown fond of you. I hope for more than - as Sera would put it - a tumble in the sheets," he smiled and tilted the elf’s chin up.

Desya bit his bottom lip and tilted his head so the Qunari would cup his cheek, nuzzling into his large palm. His eyes wavered slightly and his adam’s apple bobbed before he mustered up as much courage that he was still barely clinging to.

"The fighting keeps going on. So many people have left us lethallin, and it’s so hard. Everyone keeps looking to me, and I am trying….but it’s not enough, I just can’t anymore. I need something, Bull," he blubbered, and it broke the older man’s heart to watch.

He bent down and held the young Dalish to him, just letting him sob quietly into his shoulder. Bull knew they were no closer to finding the source of the Breach, or to the mark on his Desya, and everyone could tell how much it weighed on their poor leader. It was slowly tearing him apart.

He chuckled softly to himself and stroked the man’s quivering back. “You are so strong, little kadan.”

"No, I’m not," he sniffled and leaned back, rubbing his eyes. He wanted the tears to stop; he wished so badly he could just will them away.

"My Desya, you came to a warrior to ask him into your bed. Do you honestly believe that that isn’t sheer courage?”

The Dalish hiccuped and laughed a bit. He stifled his giggles as best he could before leaning forward.

Bull had been kissed many times before from countless lovers, and this was certainly the least experienced one he’d had the pleasure of receiving. Desya was earnest, and his kiss was shy and raw. As much as he wanted his little lover to take the lead, Bull had waited too long for this.

He gently cupped the back of his head and deepened the kiss, prying the elf’s lips open and swiping at his tongue. The whimpers that greeted him made Bull groan loudly against the elf’s lips.

The Qunari panted and gently pulled the Dalish off him. He smirked at how disheveled and debauched his little lover looked already.

"If you want me in your quarters, I will come. I will even live there with you, if it so pleases you. But I will not rush you, little one. When you are ready, and blind need has not taken hold of you, I will take you then. We’ll take our time, because for once in my life this is something I do not want to charge through."

Desya flushed and nodded slowly before once again taking the Bull’s hand. As the two slowly made their way down the corridor, he could see some of the weight and grief leave the elf’s shoulders. The Qunari squeezed his hand as they stopped in front of his Inquisitor’s room.

Bull wasn’t a patient man, but this one time he would gladly make an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to do smut, to be honest. I may do so after the game's release, but for now I'm more comfortable doing fluffy fluff. As always, feedback is welcome, and if you want more Dragon Age and Desya nonsense, visit my tumblr: rackyroo.tumblr.com


End file.
